Some Thing Like That
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Meski aku masih tidak bisa melupakan Ino tapi ... Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang kau yang menjadi pendamping hidupku, aku menginginkanmu. Ino, aku memang sangat mencintainya tapi ... Bagiku dia sudah menjadi sebuah kenangan! Aku mencintaimu, Hinata Hyuuga! *ada hubungannya ama fic 'my girl'*kalo ada yang ingat*


**Some thing like that**

**Gendre: Romance**

**Warning: alur cepat, eyd berantakan, typoo selalu setia menemani, PASARAN, dan banyak lagi dah warning-warning lain yang gak bisa disebutkan. **

**Summary: ** _**Meski aku masih tidak bisa melupakan Ino tapi ... Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang kau yang menjadi pendamping hidupku, aku menginginkanmu. Ino, aku memang sangat mencintainya tapi ... Bagiku dia sudah menjadi sebuah kenangan! Aku mencintaimu, Hinata Hyuuga!**_

**Disclaimner: masashi kishimoto**

"Hinata-_neechan,_ jangan pulang malam-malam ya?" Suara peringatan dari sang Adik tercinta masih sempat didengar oleh gadis cantik dengan iris mata unik itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata langung menutup pintu rumahnya sebelum berlari pergi meninggalkan mansion mewah keluarganya.

"Aku tidak janji!" teriak Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hinata!"

Hari ini pukul 03.00 sore, Hinata sudah janji dengan seseorang untuk bertemu di taman tempat biasa mereka janjian. Gadis itu melirik arloji ditanganya.

"Masih ada waktu 23 menit," gumam gadis itu pelan.

Hinata mempercepat larinya agar cepat sampai ditempat tujuan.

'_Aku rindu Sasuke-kun!'_

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-_kunnnn_!" Gadis itu berteriak, melambaikan kedua tangannya dan langsung berlari mendekat pada pria yang terlihat sedang mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah direksi dimana sekarang Hinata Sudah hampir mengampirinya. Meskipun samar tapi, sedikit senyuman bisa terlihat.

"Hm ... Sasuke_-kun,_ lama tidak bertemu." Kata Hinata saat dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di depan pria itu. Sasuke terliahat tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya pria itu. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak, satu jam masih bisa dikatakan sebentar jika yang ku tunggu adalah Sasuke-_kun."_

Sasuke langsung mengacak pelan rambut_ Indigo_ Hinata.

"Maaf aku telat," ucap pria itu

"Em ... Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti sibuk mengurus perusahaan kan?"

"Hn ..."

"Aku merindukanmu!" Tanpa diduga Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Oi ... Jangan bertingkah seperti ini, Nona kecil!" Sasuke berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan gadis yang pernah menjadi Nona-nya itu.

"Tidak mau!"

"Hinata, berhenti bersikap manja. "

"Biarkan saja, aku kan rindu." Sasuke terdiam, dia tahu kalau mantan Nona-nya ini sudah sangat rindu padanya. Mereka sudah hampir dua bulan tidak bertemu.

"Hn ... Ayo ke rumah."

"Ee? Kenapa ke rumah?" tanya Hinata heran, yah ... Tentu saja gadis itu heran, Hinata pikir setelah pulang dari luar negeri kekasihnya satu ini akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi ... Kenapa sekarang malah mengajaknya kerumah coba.

"Aku masih lelah untuk jalan-jalan, hari ini kita bereskan rumah dulu."

Senyum Hinata menggembang.

"Hn ... Asal bersama Sasuke-_kun_ aku pikir tidak apa-apa," kata Hinata dengan wajah merona..

.

.

.

Sekarang disinilah mereka berada, Hinata tidak berhenti tersenyum saat melihat keadaan bekas tempat tinggalnya dulu. Ya ... Sebelum Ayah dan Adiknya datang, Hinata tinggal di apartment ini bersama dengan Sasuke yang dulu menjabat sebagai Bodyguardnya. Setelah kejadian dahsyat yang tidak pernah bisa dilupakannya, Sasuke berhenti menjadi penjaganya dan kembali pada pekerjaan sebenarnya. Agen FBI sekaligus pemilik perusahaan ternama.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ aku rindu tempat ini ..."

"Hn ..."

Hinata meliat Sasuke yang sedang membuka sebuah koper besar. Siang tadi Sasuke baru pulang dari Spanyol jadi belum sempat mengemaskan barang-barangnya.

"Mau aku bantu?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Tidak usah, kau duduk saja."

"Em ..." Hinata menurut, gadis itu memilih untuk duduk diatas kasur empuk sambil melihat kembali ruang kamar Sasuke. Baru dua bulan dia tidak ke rumah ini tapi, dia sudah merasa sangat rindu, sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan kerjanya, Hinata duduk diam sambil mengingat masa lalu.

Dua tahun telah berlalu saat pertama kali dia datang ke rumah ini. Di rumah ini Hinata mendapatkan banyak sekali kenangan yang tidak mungkin bisa dilupakannya. Di rumah ini dia dan Sasuke menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, Rumah ini banyak menyimpan kenangan berharganya. Hinata masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke menolak perasaannya dulu, di rumah ini dan dikamar ini. Waktu itu diuar rumah hujan turun dengan derasnya, suara petir menggelegar seakan-akan ingin memusnahkan bumi hanya dengan suaranya.

"_Sasuke-kun ... Aku mencintaimu!" Dengan segenap keberanian yang akhirnya berhasil di kumpulkannya, gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menggungkapkan semua rasa yang telah terpendam sejak lama. Pria berusia 25 th tersebut langsung menghentikan sejenak semua pekerjaannya, keterkejutan terlihat dengan jelas di wajah tampannya._

"_S-Sasuke-kun ... Sejak dulu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali a-aku menatapmu, a-ku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi ... A-aku, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau ..."_

"_Kau tidak mencintaiku, Nona." Pria dingin itu tetap memasang wajah datar, Sasuke menghentikan semua pekerjaannya dan mendekati Nona mudanya, berdiri tepat di depan gadis mungil yang sedang menunduk._

"_Aku mencintaimu, a-aku yakin ..."_

"_Kau tidak mencintaiku."_

_Hinata mendongak, memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata tajam bodyguardnya._

"_Ta-tapi jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, hati ini ingin selalu berada di dekat mu, Sasuke-kun ... Aku yakin, aku mencintaimu!"_

"_Jantung dan hatimu bertingkah seperti itu bukan karenamu, jantung itu Milik Ino ... Kau tidak mencintaiku, yang mencintaiku hanya dia!"_

_Tes ... _

_Tes ..._

_Tes ..._

_Air mata bening itu jatuh dengan sendirin mudanya, berdiri tepat di depan gadis mungil yang sedang menunduk._

"_Aku mencintaimu, a-aku yakin ..."_

"_Kau tidak mencintaiku."_

_Hinata mendongak, memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata tajam bodyguardnya._

"_Ta-tapi jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, hati ini ingin selalu berada di dekat mu, Sasuke-kun ... Aku yakin, aku mencintaimu!"_

"_Jantung dan hatimu bertingkah seperti itu bukan karenamu, jantung itu Milik Ino ... Kau tidak mencintaiku, yang mencintaiku hanya dia!"_

_Tes ... _

_Tes ..._

_Tes ..._

_Air mata bening itu jatuh dengan sendirinya, pria itu tetap berwajah datar meski melihat betapa besar luka yang dia torehkan pada gadis yang masih tidak mengerti apa-apa itu._

"_Tapi ... Aku cinta, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu, kembalilah ke kamarmu dan lupakan masalah ini."_

_Air mata itu semakin bertambah deras._

"_Tapi kenapa waktu itu, Sasuke-kun melakukan hal itu padaku? Kau membuatku berfikir bahwa kau juga men-mencintaiku!"_

_Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, menyesali apa yang telah di perbuatnya._

"_Maaf ... Waktu itu aku melakukanya tanpa sadar, waktu itu yang ada dibayanganku adalah Ino. Aku melihat ada Ino, aku melihatmu sebagai sosok lain dari Ino makanya aku ... Maaf!"_

_Rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan duri-duri tajam, Hinata mundur beberapa langkah. Menatap syok pria dihadapanya, sementara Sasuke tetap seperti tadi. Dia terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perasaan nonanya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

"_Tapi waktu itu, kau t-terasa begitu ..."_

"_Karena aku menggangapmu adala Ino!"  
"Tidak!"_

_Gadis itu langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan rumah, berlari di tengah-tengah badai yang masih terus menunjukkan kekuatannya. Hinata pergi dan tidak mau menerima kenyataan pahit yang baru saja didengarnya._

"Hiks ..." Setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu, Hinata tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Sampai sekarang meski sudah menjadi kekasih sah Sasuke, Hinata pasti akan ragu.

Meski beberapa puluh kalipun Hinata mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kata cinta, tapi berpuluh-puluh kali juga Hinata sedikit tidak percaya. Jauh didalam lubuh hatinya Hinata masih merasa Sasuke akan melihat bayang-bayang Ino saat melihatnya . perasaan itu masih tetap tidak mau menghilang.

Mendengar isakan pelan dari kekasihnya, Sasuke langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan lansung mendekati Hinata dan menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan, tangisannya masih tetap tidak mau berhenti.

"Hei ... Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menguncang pelan bahu Hinata, wajah khawatir terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau sakit? Sakit dimana?"

Hinata tidak pernah mau memberitahukan pada Sasuke tentang apa yang dirasakannya. Gadis itu terlalu menyayangi Sasuke.

"Aku suka Sasuke-_kun!"_

_**Brukk ...**_

Hinata langsung memeluk erat leher Sasuke, menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kekar pria itu. Sasuke yang tidak siappun langsung terjatuh, akhirnya beginilah mereka sekarang. Hinata tetap memeluk Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan tubuh Sasuke yang sakit akibat terjatuh dari kasur empuk.

"_Ittai_!" Rintih Sasuke pelan.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak p-peduli tentang perasaan Sasuke-kun padaku, Bagiku ... Sasuke-kun sudah mau menerimaku saja aku sudah senang. Bagi yang penting adalah bisa terus bersmamu. Hiks ... Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan peduli apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak ... Hiks, aku, a-aku begitu mencintaimu!"

Meski heran dengan sikap Hinata, Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan balas memeluk gadis itu.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau masih ragu padaku? Aku mencintaimu, Hinata!"

"Ee?"

'_Meski aku masih tidak bisa melupakan Ino tapi ... Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang kau yang menjadi pendamping hidupku, aku menginginkanmu. Ino, aku memang sangat mencintainya tapi ... Bagiku dia sudah menjadi sebuah kenangan! Aku mencintaimu, Hinata Hyuuga!'_

**Owari ...**

**Guigui tahu ceritanya aneh. Ada yang pernah baca fic 'my girl' yang guigui buat? Fic itu dan hampir semua fic guigui yang lain sudah terhapus. Maaf karena guigui tidak bisa melanjutkan fic hancur itu, maaf ...**

**Dengan ini guigui membuat fic pendek dan aneh ini, ceritanya mengambil latar belakang cerita 'my girl' lebih tepatnya setelah dua tahun di cerita itu. **

**Mungkin guigui akan membuat fic lain yang juga dilatar belakangi fic itu agar semua pembaca yang penasaran*jika ada* dengan fic itu bisa sedikit mengerti dan menebak serta membayangkan gimana jalan cerita fic itu atau apalah namanya. **

**Guigui memang author yang tidak bisa bertanggung jawab, maka dari itu guigui hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf dan berusaha untuk tetap membuat pembaca yang menunggu fic itu tetap bisa mengerti apa yang akan terjadi disana. Maaf minna!**

Ada yang mau berbaik hati memberikan guigui saran, review, kritikan dan lain sebagainya? Guigui siap menerima flame yang datang. Guigui sadar sepenuhnya gimana kemampuan menulis guigui. Maaf sudah menjadi author yang hanya bisa membuat pembaca marah.


End file.
